godzhellfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Not Reset
Bank/Inventory Resets are a disease that has plagued Godzhell for many years, but the history behind them is a bit cloudy. I am here to clear that up. We are back in 2007, Godzhell is only a year old, and our fearless leader Traxxas is keeping the economy alive by giving out custom items and extinct items to players. Unfortunately, these players are then turning around, duping these items, and giving drop parties for the entire community. This was good for the players, but bad for Traxxas. During this time, when coding was hard, and not every 12 year old child could simply spend an hour on Youtube and make their own server, Traxxas wasn't quite sure how to stop the dupers and leakers. In a final attempt at stopping them, he added in resets. This was basically a code he added in that would randomly delete files from player banks and inventories to try and combat the dupers. Resets suck for everbody, but there are ways to avoid them! 1. Don't use ::bank. This theory is a bit controversial, and it cannot be confirmed whether or not it actually helps, but it's best to be safe. 2. Don't be level 126. Again, this is controversial, but a fellow mod told me that Paul (a hidden admin and basically a co-owner) told him this. 3. Older accounts reset less often. Newer accounts are much more prone to reset. The only time I ever reset was my first week of Godzhell on my first ever account. 4. Banks reset more than inventories, which reset more than equipped items. As the title states, it is safer to keep items in your inventory than your bank, and it's your safest option to keep your absolute rarest items equipped. Equipped items have never, to my knowledge, reset. I believe it is only in the code for item files in the inventory and bank to reset. 5. Don't Multi-Log! (Dupe) It's as simple as that. If you multi-log, there is a greater chance that you will reset an inventory or bank. 6. BEST TIP: Keep your rares equipped and in the inventories of storage accounts. Make accounts you won't play, and keep your rares in the inventories and in the equip slots of those. I have almost ten Pacific accounts with inventories of rares. This is the BEST thing you can do to keep your rares safe. Check them once in a while to be safe, but don't play on them all the time. 7. Don't try to sit through a lag. Lags are prime-time for resetting accounts. I believe this is what happens when there is a large reset coming for multiple players. If a lag starts, close your browsers and restart Godzhell. 8. If you do reset, you can try to follow these steps. Once you've reset, close your browsers, clear out your cache, cookies, etc. Restart Godzhell and log back in. I did this on an account that reset once and all the items had returned. 9. This is another potential rumor: Do not store lava items in your bank. This tip is compliments of my good friend, Shcowa. These are basic steps you can take to avoid resets and keep your rares on Godzhell safe. Please use this and spread the word about this guide. Stop Leaking 22:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The Pacific